Modern inventory systems face increasing demands to efficiently fulfill orders despite increasing complexity and diversity of inventories and orders. Inventory systems suffering from inefficient use of system resources face lower system throughput, unfinished or delayed tasks, and unacceptable response times. Accordingly, such inventory systems face the challenge of making more efficient use of time, space, equipment, and manpower in order to meet those rising demands.